


Nurse Me

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's sick and trying to get Sapphire's attention. Sapphire doesn't buy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splatteredrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=splatteredrainbow).



> Prompt was 'Franticshipping, nurse me'.

“Achoo,” Ruby pathetically said for the fifth time in half an hour. “Sapph, I think I’m dying.”

“You’re fakin’,” Sapphire replied. She didn’t bother to look away from the Zubatman video game she was playing. “Nobody sneezes like that.”

“Oh my GOD Sapphire I’m legitimiately dying and you just sit there throwing ZUBATS at… at… clowns!”

“Yep, cos you’re fakin’.”

“I AM NOT!” Ruby cried. He paused. “Achoo,” he said. “See?! I’m not!”

“Sounds really fake, is all.”

Huffing loudly, Ruby crossed his arms over his chest. He glared venomously at the TV screen, muttering about stupid orphan billionaires with their appeal to brutes.

“Ohh, I geddit,” Sapphire said. She hit pause and spun around to face Ruby. “You’re jealous cos I’ve been playin’ with Zubatman all day instead o’ you.”

Ruby blushed. He stuck his nose in the air as he turned away. “I most certainly am not.”

“Ah, okay.” Sapphire turned back to the game. “See, if ya were, I’d’ve paused an’ played with you for a bit. Pity.”

“I am completely 100% jealous,” Ruby announced.

Sapphire grinned. She turned off the game without bothering to save, turned, and pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about fifteen minutes.


End file.
